Sword Art Online- A Hundred Floors
by One-In-The-Chamber
Summary: Cardinal has evolved, it has taken on the more dark and demonic side of Heathcliff. Yui, in an attempt to save the Virtual world, has sent a call of help out to Kirigaya and Asuna. But there's a twist , Kirigaya, known as the savior, is no longer the savior, and Asuna is not the successor. And they are being forced to officially conquer one hundred floors. -Long Long Hiatus-
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Sword Art Online: A Hundred Floors**

"Kirito, wake up," He heard the sound echo in his head, "Daddy, wake up!"

He woke up in a flash; the sound of Yui screaming his name freaked him out. It was about ten years since the SAO incident. He looked around frantically to find Yui on the computer screen, face in horror. It had been nearly ten years since the first SAO issue. Him and Asuna had lived proudly together, never forgetting those two years. Asuna still laid asleep in the bed.

"Yui?" He asked, rubbing his eyes, "What's going on?"

She began to explain and Kiritos eyes widened in panic. He started to shake, holding his head as if going crazy.

"No," He repeated to himself, " No no no NO!"

"What's wrong?" Said Asuna, just waking up.

He looked at the nerve gears sitting on their shelves, untouched for nearly five years.

"We're going back." He said.

He picked up the nerve gears and plugged them in. He looked Asuna dead in the eyes knowing, that they may not make it out this time, and that this time, they would have to complete, all one hundred floors.


	2. Chapter 2: Level up

**Sword Art Online- A Hundred Floors**

The sound of welding drowned out any of Ti's thoughts about earlier. His mom got upset again because he was working too much on his nerve gear since they moved to Japan.

"TIBERIUS YOUNG!" His mom yelled, mad again because he was working on the gear.

"YA MOM?" He yelled back, taking his gear with him.

"How many times have I told you not to work on that thing! It's a lot of money!" She said, looking at him with an angered face through the open garage door.

"Don't worry, I'm done." He said, spinning the gear in his hands.

"What did you do to it!?" She said hands in the air.

"Funny you should ask," He said, tapping his IPod quickly, "I can do this!"

He hit a button on his IPod and the helmet started booming with music, it was Rihanna singing please don't stop the music. He could help but move his shoulders side to side.

"Why did you do that?" She said, pointing her hand at the gear, "It'll bee too loud it'll blow your ear drums!"

"Right now yeah it might," he said, twirling it again, "But once I'm plugged in and in a game I'll be able to play music from inside any game!"

"Ug, alright, just be careful with it okay? There's a reason why these things were banned in the United States." She said, leaning against the wall.

"Course mom." He said, walking past her and up to his room.

He walked in his room and shut the door behind him. He couldn't wait to test run his nerve gear. He loaded up the Kirito server; it combined Alfheim Online and Sword Art Online. He loaded up the server and immediately accessed the SAO portion of the server. He loaded on Floor one, the town of beginnings.

It was an all out brawl, and in a safe zone. Level 80 monsters were fighting in the town of beginnings; he ducked just in time to dodge a rock arm from a rock monster. He looked to see who was fighting, it was three unknown characters he had never known before, all three level 80, but then there were two he did recognize. Asuna and Kirito himself. He watched in awe as Kirito's Dual blades sliced the monsters into nothing fast. Then a thought rushed through he his head, and he couldn't help but take the bait. He decided to see how kill stealing worked in this game. He ran forward and pulled off a final kill on a level 80 monster who had one HP left. The result was a thousand cor and twenty levels worth of experience.

"WATCH IT NOOB!" Yelled one of the three random players.

He just turned around quickly and winked at the girl. Who gave him a cold stare in return.

He slid on his back and activated his sword art ability, slicing through the demon who had 10 HP left. He gained another 20 levels of XP and two thousand Cor. He flipped up from his back and onto his feet, trying to make it look as awesome as possible. He turned to see who he stole the kill from to find out it was Kirito, he was a little embarrassed, but none the less he smiled, arms crossed.

"You," Kirito said, looking a him with a cold hard stare, "Your fast, where did you learn to do that?"

Ti just shrugged, "I don't know, I just started playing SAO version of your server today."

"Yeah," Said Kirito, "It may be your last."

"What do you mean?" He asked, now that his level was high enough he was able to block and dodge some of their attacks.

"ASUNA!" Screamed Kirito, "YOU THREE! I need a minute cover me!"

"GOT IT!" Yelled Asuna, "CMON GIRLS, um, and guy!"

He dragged Ti by the arm. Speedily taking him over to a safe alley way.

"HEY!" Yelled Ti, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"I need you to do something," He said, eyes concentrated on the way they came in, "Check your skills, do you see something marked Dual Wield?"

He opened the menu, "Don't be absurd, only you have- Wait a second," He said, marking the unfamiliar dual wield icon, "Yeah, I do have one, how did you know?"

He lowered his head and opened his menu, "It's as I feared, Cardinal has changed the game."

"What?" Ti asked, so confused, "whose cardinal?"

His menu popped up, it was a trade from Kirito.

"Accept the trade right now if you want to live." Kirito said, un sheathing his swords, still watching the alley way entrance.

"Fine." Ti said, accepting the trade.

His jaw dropped as he realized what he got, it was maroon guard armor as well as two unbreakable ruby swords. But there was a problem, his massive collection of Cor was emptied.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY COR!" Ti screamed, still going through the gear.

"Consider us even." Kirito said.

Ti just shrugged and equipped the armor. It was like Kirito's armor, except maroon and black and with a mask that covered his nose and mouth.

"I can get used to this." He said, looking at his armor.

Kirito nodded his head towards the alleyway exit, "Go, lets see what you can do."

Ti couldn't help but smile, he didn't know what was going on but he was going to have a blast, after all, it was just a game. He dashed out of the alleyway, he entered that alley way level 40, and he left level 80. He looked back to see Kirito telling the others to fall back, not hearing them cause of the wind in his ears.

He noticed Asuna and the three pull back. Using his stealth skill he slid through the legs of the monsters, slicing each one to bits and collecting the golden cor, his light gray hair whipping in the wind. Each fell before his ruby illucinators. Then, something changed, something that shouldn't of have happened. A level 80 stone giant turned quickly and slapped him in the chest. His swords weren't able to take the hit, they shattered. His head was filled with thoughts until he hit a brick and passed out, his health below 10 from the 28k he had. He was conscious enough just to see the giant raise his fist for a final blow, and he passed out, waiting for the killing blow.


End file.
